Cartoon Cartoons Team-Up
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A strange invention created by Dexter: Boy Genius becomes a problem when a family from another dimension ends up in a strange adventure to get back home in one piece as they seem to get lost in all kinds of different worlds with very strange and unusual characters. Will they ever get back home and will that invention even work properly again? A Cartoon Network fan fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've been seeing a lot of Cartoon Network crossover comics for quite some time, and I wondered what it would be like if they got to meet my old characters that CartoonNetwork90sFan let me bring back to life. By the way, this is kind of an early birthday present for her, and an alternate take on _Bob and Stacey Meet the Howling Wolves_. This is mostly based on the Cartoon Cartoon characters rather than Cartoon Network City, so it's unlikely I'll use our shared OCs. Remember to Read & Review!**

* * *

We are shown a simple and quiet suburban home with a redheaded boy working in a laboratory of all places in the house. It seemed to be calm and quiet, and that was just the way he liked it, but of course, it would soon be ruined.

"Hiiiii, Dexter~..." A shrill voice called out.

"DEE DEE, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?!" The boy snapped in his strange European accent.

"Heeey, whatcha doin', Dexter?" The ditzy girl asked her boy genius brother. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Are you making a TARDIS so w can have a crossover with Doctor Who?"

"What...?" Dexter asked her before scoffing and rolling his eyes. "Ugh... Well, if you must know, I'm working on an inter-dimensional portal!"

Behind him was a great machine that had a doorway with a keypad on the door and lightning flashed in the background with thunder rumbling.

"Oooh~..." Dee Dee's eyes widened in amazement. "What's it do?"

Dexter gave her a look of deadpan. "It sends things to other dimensions and maybe even universes, you ninny!" He then informed as it should've been obvious.

"Why would ya make something like that?" Dee Dee asked.

"Uh, duh, because I can!" Dexter defended as he put in a random code on the keypad and took out an apple. "You just put in a code..." he then began to demonstrate and put the apple inside. "Step inside... And hit enter..." he then pushed the button and shut the door and there was a glow and a zap sound was heard and he then opened the door. "And viola!"

"But where did you send it to?" Dee Dee wondered.

"Um, I'm not sure actually... I better check my my code book... I put it here somewhere..." Dexter hummed as he wandered off to go and look for it.

Dee Dee soon giggled and was seen using a book as a coloring book.

"If I were my code book, where would I be?" Dexter asked himself, very deep in thought before looking to Dee Dee.

"Hey, Dexter, look!" Dee Dee beamed as she showed him that she drew a bunny ballerina with the numbers. "Connect-the-dots!"

Dexter looked and gasped as he recognized the numbers instantly and swiped the book from her. "GIVE ME THAT! Oh, Dee Dee, you ruined my code book!" he then yelped. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Wanna see my new dance?" Dee Dee smiled. "The Fanciable Unicorn!"

Dexter simply face-palmed. "Might as well scrap this invention and make another..."

"Ooh~... What does this button do...?" Dee Dee asked.

Dexter soon grinned as he had a rather malicious idea. "Dee Dee, why don't you step inside, um, the Beauty Makeover Machine?" he then suggested.

"Beauty Makeover Machine?!" Dee Dee gasped.

"Yes, yes, go inside..." Dexter grinned as he opened the door for her. "After you, my dear sister."

"Aw, Dexter, that's so sweet of you~" Dee Dee smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dexter winced and groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Say, Dexter, how does this thing work anyway?" Dee Dee asked as she looked around while inside.

"Don't worry, my sister... We'll just put in a, um... Special Number, and, uh, you won't even recognize what you see, heheheh..." Dexter grinned as he came towards the keypad and put in a random number. "Hopefully this dimension will be useful!"

"Hey, what's _this_ button?" Dee Dee asked, pushing a back button.

"Dee Dee, no, that's the reverse button!" Dexter panicked. "It has not been tested-"

Suddenly, the machine glowed and it zapped the siblings, pushing them back and something came into the machine.

* * *

"DEE DEE, YOU IDIOT!" Dexter complained. "YOU JUST SENT SOMEONE FROM THE OTHER DIMENSION INTO OURS!"

"I thought it was a Beauty Makeover Machine, Mr. Pouty." Dee Dee huffed.

"Oh, you are so stupid, it gives me a headache..." Dexter groaned.

"So, uh, it sent someone from another world to here?" Dee Dee asked.

"It seems so, but... Who...?" Dexter gulped nervously.

"M-Maybe we should tell Mom?" Dee Dee suggested.

"And exploit my secret lab?!" Dexter reminded.

"Uh, hello?" A voice asked.

Dexter and Dee Dee looked scared at first before seeing two grown adults with a little girl and a dog with them and they stared at each other for quite a little while. Who were these people and where did they come from? Would they get back home? Will Dexter and Dee Dee's parents find out? Stay tuned until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Dexter's Laboratory

"Whoa, Uncle Bob, what happened?" Stacey asked.

"I have no idea, kid..." Bob groaned as he was trapped underneath the girl, her mother, and her pet dog.

"Are you all alright?" Dexter asked the group.

"Oh, we'll be fine," Fiona smiled as she took a look. "Ooh! This must be the new science museum!"

"Um, no..." Dexter smiled sheepishly. "Welcome to... Dexter's Laboratory!" he then announced.

"Ooh~..." Stacey and Fiona smiled to each other.

Xeno barked and panted happily.

"Puppy! Whee!" Dee Dee beamed and picked up the dog and kissed him.

Xeno smiled back and licked her face which made her giggle.

"Where are we...?" Bob asked once they stood up.

"This is my laboratory," Dexter told him. "I am Dexter: boy genius. And this is my stoopid sister, Dee Dee... She's the reason you all are here. Um... Where are you guys from then?"

"Cheshire Oaks: The most magical neighborhood in the world!" Stacey announced happily about her hometown.

"Um, yes, quite..." Dexter replied. "Anyway, I was working on my latest invention, but my sister ruined it. I had a code book."

"So? Use it and send us back home!" Bob told him.

"Um, well, I would, but my sister ruined that too..." Dexter told him, showing him the code book while Dee Dee and Stacey played with Xeno in the background. "You see, I was making an invention to send things into and visit other dimensions... I was going to send my sister through it, but she reversed it, and now you're in our universe."

"So, we can't get back home?" Fiona asked.

"Well, there's a code, but they're all mixed up, so I can send you all through the machine, but I can't promise it won't be your exact home..." Dexter informed. "Now, you've already met myself and Dee Dee, who are you?"

"I'm Fiona Simpkins, you've met my daughter Stacey and her dog, Xeno," Fiona smiled. "This is also Robert Henderson, Stacey's 'uncle'."

"I told you many times to call me 'Bob', Fee." Bob complained with a firm pout.

"And I've told you to never call me 'Fee', Robert." Fiona scolded.

"So... We don't have a way home right away?" Bob asked.

"I'm very sorry..." Dexter frowned. "It's going to be a big task for you all, so I suggest that you keep track of where you go, and use this as a back-up way to go home..." he then brought out a bracelet.

"Ooh, shiny bracelet~" Stacey cooed.

"Careful, child!" Dexter warned her. "This is not just a bracelet, this will send you through the other universes... Why don't I show you around my lab?" he then suggested.

"That sounds nice," Fiona smiled. "I trust this is also a secret, huh?"

"Yes, it is, so if you see my parents, I'll kindly ask you not to bring it up." Dexter suggested.

"Oh, of course, you can trust us..." Fiona promised.

"Hm... You're smarter than you look, ma'am." Dexter smirked.

* * *

They soon took a walk all together through the laboratory while Bob took a look at the code book to see various numbers. Stacey walked beside with Xeno in her arms and Fiona walked with Dexter while holding onto Stacey's hand.

"This is Monkey," Dexter introduced his lab pet. "After countless experiments, all testing proves negative. No enhanced abilities, no physical mutations, no nothing! It seems he will become nothing more than a mere monkey."

"A monkey named Monkey... Clever..." Bob deadpanned.

Dee Dee soon made funny faces while Dexter showed the adults around and Stacey giggled to her, not really paying attention to the boy genius.

"Dexter, this is very nice and all, but we really should get home..." Fiona suggested. "I have a tofurkey in the oven."

Bob stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"All right, all right..." Dexter replied. "Come with me back to the machine. Dee Dee, leave that girl alone!"

Stacey and Dee Dee giggled as they had so much fun together.

"Come alone, Stacey, sweetie, we're going back home." Fiona called.

"Aww..." Dee Dee and Stacey pouted.

"Get over here, kid." Bob said as he pulled Stacey on the floor by her collar as she hugged Xeno in her arms.

Xeno even whimpered and whined like he didn't want to leave Dee Dee.

* * *

"So, this can take us anywhere?" Bob asked.

"I can't promise it'll be this, um, Cheshire Oaks you say you're from, but you never know unless you try, and you can use this bracelet to take you to other places if it's not your home." Dexter informed, giving him the invention.

"Gee, thanks, kid." Bob said as he took the bracelet.

"I wonder if we'll end up home or go somewhere else?" Stacey wondered.

"Hard to say, kid, hard to say." Bob replied.

Dexter and Dee Dee waved as this looked like goodbye.

"Well, thank you, Dexter and Dee Dee, it was fun." Fiona said to the siblings.

"I'm sorry it couldn't last, but good luck on your journey." Dexter wished them.

The family waved goodbye and soon enough, they were sent away from the universe and ended up somewhere else. The question was just, where?


	3. Chapter 2: Courage the Cowardly Dog

"Oh, dear, Eustace!" An old woman's voice called out. "Courage's sitter should have been here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Oh, well," Eustace said to his wife as he clicked on the television, sitting in his chair as his wife stared out the window with their cowardly dog. "Looks like we can't go out."

"Eustace, you turn off that television this second!" Muriel glared with her hands on her hips. "Tonight is our anniversary, and we're going into town and having a nice dinner like we do every year!"

"We've never done that before in our lives!" Eustace told her as he held out Courage to his wife. "Besides, we can't leave the dog alone! Think of the dog!"

* * *

Suddenly, Bob, Stacey, Fiona, and Xeno appeared in the middle of nowhere.

"We made it!" Fiona said. "Oh, this isn't our home."

"This place looks a little creepy, Mom." Stacey pouted.

"Yeah, it is..." Bob said before crossing the code off the list. "Let's just keep trying until we get home..." he then hit the bracelet, but nothing happened. "Hey, what's wrong with this stupid thing?"

Xeno soon sniffed the ground as he came up to the house as he could sense another dog.

"Maybe it takes time to start back up?" Fiona suggested to Bob.

"Hmph... Stupid boy genius couldn't make something for us to teleport in time?" Bob scoffed. "Some boy genius..."

They soon looked over to the door as Xeno scratched on it.

"Xeno, get down, this isn't our home." Stacey told her dog.

"Whose house is this, anyway?" Bob asked. "Stace, it looks like your grandparents' place with that cabin in the woods with a black and white TV."

"Oh! You must be the dog-sitters!" Muriel soon came out and looked down to the family.

"Aaaugh!" The family yelped and held onto each other.

"You guys had me worried!" Muriel told them as she brought them into the house. "We were expecting you fifteen minutes ago!"

"Yeah, ya just lost your tip!" Eustace added with a huff.

"Wait, I think there's a misunderstanding here." Fiona said to the couple.

"I'd like to introduce ya to Courage." Muriel smiled.

"Ooh, you have a puppy too?" Stacey smiled back. "Look, Xeno, a little playmate!"

Courage shivered and felt nervous around the group before yelling out of fright.

"Oh... He doesn't like me..." Stacey pouted.

"Oh, don't worry, he likes ya," Muriel comforted. "He always gets this way with new people. I'm sure by the end of the night, you all will be the best of friends. Come along now, Eustace!"

"You sure these are the dog-sitters?" Eustace asked as he brought out a poster of a very strange being in a trench coat and sunglasses. "Don't look nuthin' like the picture."

"Now you stop tryin' to get outta this dinner, Eustace!" Muriel told her husband as she pushed him out the door. "Have a great time, my guests! We'll be home by midnight."

"Alright, come on, Stace, let's blow this pop stand." Bob told Stacey.

"But what about this cute puppy?" Stacey frowned. "Someone has to watch him!"

"No way, he doesn't even like us!" Bob replied. "I'm just lucky he doesn't bite me or give me fleas!"

"Please, let us stay..." Stacey pouted. "Xeno likes him!"

Xeno sniffed Courage as the pink cowardly dog looked a bit nervous.

"Aw, it's okay, Puppy, we won't hurt you~" Stacey cooed.

"Fee, control your daughter!" Bob snapped.

"Aw, he is kinda cute..." Fiona had to admit with a smile.

"I had to live in a house surrounded by women." Bob grumbled to himself as he tried to get the bracelet to work, but nothing happened.

"Well... Um... Stacey, I think your Uncle Robert might be right..." Fiona said softly to her daughter. "Besides, this isn't our home."

"But, Mother, we can't leave him alone out here!" Stacey pouted sadly as she hugged Xeno and Courage. "You saw how creepy it was out there!"

"Well... Um..." Fiona said as Bob glared at them in the background. "All right, we can stay here until the real dog-sitter comes over, alright?"

"Yaaay!" Stacey cheered. "Hear that, Xeno, we can play with your new bestest best friend for a little while."

Xeno panted happily as his tail wagged.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Bob grumbled to himself as he sat down.

* * *

Stacey played on the floor with Xeno and Courage while Bob sat in the rocking chair and Fiona sat in the big comfy chair.

"That dog looks a little stupid." Bob said about Courage.

"Uncle Bob, you cursed!" Stacey gasped before shoving a random bar of soap in his mouth.

Bob grunted and groaned.

"Here, boys, catch!" Stacey smiled as she took out a tennis ball and soon threw it.

Courage then yelped as the ball scared him and Xeno then dove in with a baseball mitt to catch the ball.

"Silly puppies!" Stacey giggled.

The doorbell soon rang.

"That must be the _real_ dog-sitter!" Fiona smiled as she opened the door and saw a rather creepy stranger. "Um... Are you the dog-sitter?"

The figure tugged on its shirt to show that it said 'I ❤ Dogs'.

"I guess it's him." Fiona shrugged to her family.

Courage soon let out a very scared yell.

"No way, we can't leave Courage alone with this creepy stranger!" Stacey pouted.

"I'm actually with Stace on this one, Fee," Bob had to agree. "This guy looks like those creepy guys who keep candy in their vans."

"You're the one who wanted to get out of here so bad in the first place," Fiona told him. "Besides, what did we say about judging a book by its cover?"

"Watch the movie instead?" Stacey asked.

"I never told you that!" Fiona told her daughter.

"Uncle Bob did." Stacey said innocently.

"Squealer." Bob glared in offense.

"Now, I know he seems strange, but perhaps we should get to know him first," Fiona suggested before coming to the original dog-sitter. "Sir, tell us, how long have you been a dog-sitter?"

"I have been collecting the souls of dogs since the beginning of time..." The stranger chuckled before coming towards both Courage and Xeno which made both dogs freak out.

"Hey, leave my Xeno alone!" Stacey pouted.

Courage and Xeno soon ran off and came towards the door and they both looked to each other. 'This should never happen to a dog!' They both thought to themselves.

"I'm not letting you take those dogs..." Fiona glared.

"Just try and stop me!" The stranger laughed.

Fiona soon narrowed her eyes and began to karate fight the stranger. Bob's eyes widened out of shock as Stacey cheered for her mother.

"Don't mess with a Mama Bear..." Fiona glowered.

"Dang, Fee..." Bob muttered before the bracelet seemed to beep. "Oh! I guess we can go now."

"Aw..." Stacey pouted as she hugged Courage. "I'll miss you, Puppy... It's been fun."

"Let's go!" Bob told her impatiently.

Stacey hugged and kissed Courage which made him smile and she soon put him down. "Xeno, we're off!" she then called out for her own dog.

Xeno barked and soon jumped into Stacey's arms, licking her face.

"Goodbye, goodbye, it was nice meeting you!" Stacey told Courage before she left with her family.

Courage smiled and waved to them as he grew to like them.


End file.
